Girls-they're going to kill me
by fanofdenial
Summary: Sixth year Ron contemplates his dating life, particularly his reluctance to start a relationship with Hermione. Completely in canon. I've decided to turn this into a series of povs from various characters about the infamous Ron and Hermione relationship. Will take place during different times in the series.
1. Ron's POV - Sixth year

Ron Weasley stretched his arms out behind his head and sighed contentedly. At long last, he was a free man once more. No longer did he have to put up with high-pitched squeals or the constant feeling of being smothered. He was free from Lavender Brown, being called "Won-won," and most importantly, that blasted gold necklace. Sure he now no longer had someone to hold and kiss, but it had become so bad that it wasn't even worth the trade off. Besides, there was only one person that he really wanted to kiss, and it certainly wasn't Lavender.

 _Hermione._ He had liked her even before he could admit it to himself. Yes, she sometimes made him want to snap his wand, but he really loved her. He would take being called Won-won and he'd wear that bloody chain if it meant he could be with her. Well, maybe not the chain...

Harry thought that she would say yes to him in a heartbeat, and Ron agreed, but there was something holding him back. While her displeasure when he had been with Lavender confirmed to him that she did harbour feelings for him, it had also underlined once again how terrible life was when he and Hermione weren't speaking. Was being in a relationship with her worth the risk? If they had had a huge row over him dating another woman, what would it be like if they broke up? Ron wanted to be her boyfriend more than anything, but he'd rather have her in his life as a friend than not at all...but what if they started a relationship and it did work out? His mind went round and round in circles. Throwing himself onto his bed, he emitted a huge groan.

"Girls. They're going to kill me."

 **I tried to work in a few book/movie references. :)**


	2. Snape's POV - any old potions class

**I apologise for what may seem to be Hermione and particularly Ron-bashing. I'm just trying to keep them in character, and this chapter is from Snape's pov after all ! Leave a review if you have a particular character who's pov you want - or just review period. :) Thanks and as always, happy reading !**

Severus Snape examined the know-it-all Granger and the particularly dimwitted Weasley boy trying to cast inconspicuous glances at each other over the fumes wafting from the bubbling potions. While it was less intolerable that Granger was doing it since she did unfortunately have talent in the precise art of potion-making, the combination of Weasley and brewing a potion was enough to set his teeth on edge any day due to its high-risk nature. He didn't need the girl's untamed mop and buck-toothed grin creating an added distraction. Snape sneered. What made the situation even more maddening was that it was clear even to him that they were - what was the expression young people used nowadays? Right. It was clear that the two were _crazy about one another._ It was disgusting, the whole thing. He had always known that the boy was daft, he was a Weasley after all. But the girl was supposed to be clever for Merlin's sake. He felt almost mollified, as he had always maintained to the other professors that the girl didn't possess a particularly clever mind, merely the inane ability to regurgitate exceptionally long excerpts of text verbatim. He would have to remember to gloat later on in the staff room. For now, he would have to do something about these love-sick puppy expressions. He was beginning to feel nauseous.

"Weasley! Stop staring at Granger and be attentive to your potion! Or at the very least, look at something more attractive, there are some flubberworms at your work station needing to be popped."

Ahh. He had to admit, while he despised his job, there were a few perks.

"Weasley! Stop trying to cop a feel! She doesn't need comforting, nor does she need a tissue. She has enough hair to dry up an ocean!"


	3. Harry's POV - Fourth year

**The entire Yule Ball debacle, and this quote in particular, always spoke to me about the relationship so I guess I just expanded from there...**

 _"Harry didn't say anything. He liked being back on speaking terms with Ron too much to speak his mind right now - but he somehow thought that Hermione had got the point much better than Ron had."_

Harry sighed as he trudged up the stairs after his two best friends, both of whom had ascended in an angry huff moments before. All this Yule Ball drama had made battling the Hungarian Horntail seem like a leisurely activity. Finding a date had been incredibly stressful, the ball itself had been dull, and now his two best friends weren't speaking to one-another.

Harry knew deep down that Hermione was right about Ron. It was quite apparent that Ron harboured feelings for Hermione and that those feelings were reciprocated. Ron wasn't upset about Krum being Hermione's date because he was "the enemy" but because he was jealous. Harry knew that his two best friends had liked each other for years. He sometimes wondered why they didn't act on those feelings; in fact, he had begun to think that the Yule Ball might be the perfect opportunity for them to finally make progress.

Part of him had been hoping that they would. The constant bickering, huffy exits, and proverbial tug-of-war with him might end. Plus as his two best friends, he wanted nothing but the best for them so if this would make them happy then he wanted it.

However, he couldn't help giving a shake of his head as he entered his dormitory. If this was what a fight with them was like when they were friends, he didn't want to be within range of their wands if they were to have a lovers quarrel.


	4. Seamus's POV - once the hormones kick in

**Seamus's POV - anytime after he's realised that girls don't have cooties.**

I tell you, that Hermione Granger is one fine gal. Me mam might not like her cause she ain't Irish, but I'm sure once she realised how smart Hermione is she'd approve. The problem isn't really me mam anyway, it's that bugger Ron Weasley. Now don't get me wrong, Ron's a nice lad, good for a joke or a game of chess, he just thinks strangely sometimes. Dean and I have a bet on how long it will take for him to ask Hermione out. Dean reckons he might actually do it before we graduate. I don't reckon he ever will. The problem is that even though Ron won't make a move on Hermione, I can tell that he doesn't want any other guy making a move on her either. I feel like I'd be violating some kind of code if I ever expressed any interest in her. Besides, I think that in some crazy way she likes Ron back. If arguing means they like each other, then they're certainly madly in love. Aw well. Parvati's pretty too. I wonder what me mam would think of her.


	5. Ginny's POV - early in 6th year

Dear Merlin. I love my brother, but he really can be a thick-headed git sometimes. Does he not realize how many guys would kill to have Hermione Granger look at them the way she looks at him? I swear if he doesn't make a move soon I'm going to bat-bogey hex him into the next century. At the same time, I can't completely blame him because he never was the brightest guy on the planet. But Hermione on the other hand, well, it's amazing how sometimes the smartest people can't see what's right in front of them. She'd never believe me if I told her that Ron liked her! It's maddening—everyone but them seems to know that it's the most obvious thing in the world. Maybe I should plot with Harry about getting them together. It would give me an excuse to talk to him….


	6. Fleur's POV - Sixth year

**A/N I want to be clear that I am not Fleur-bashing. I actually like Fleur, and think that she is a strong woman. Nevertheless, I also think that before Fleur made peace with Mrs. Weasley/Ginny/Hermione at the end of the 6th, these thoughts would have been accurate, both because of her bias and also because Hermione and Ginny would have been making such faces and taking such tones when she was in the room. And, you know, she is part Veela...**

Zat girl! She is so annoying. Neveermind zat her hair eez like a bird's nest weeth all of zose tangled coils. Neveermind zat face zat she makes as though zere is a stench of rotten eggs underneath her nose every time someone makes a joke. It eez zat tone that she takes when she speaks as though she eez better than everyone else in ze room. I do not understand how 'Arry can stand being her friend, and he seems to love her more zan all of ze other girls in hees grade. Perhaps he likes being babied and talked down to. What eez worse is zat I have to spend time with her because she eez friends with 'Arry and my beloved Bill's younger brother so she eez always at ze Weasleys. Thank goodness zat Ronald eez too much of a cheecken to ever actually ask her out so she will not be my sister-in-law. Although, zat would make him stop drooling over me, although who can blame him?


End file.
